Escape
by WillowSnuggles
Summary: Daniel is lonely; he’s skimming the personal ads when he see’s something and takes advantage.


Fic: Escape

Author: WillowSnuggles

Rating: PG-13 for mention of woodies and other stuff.

Summary: Daniel is lonely; he's skimming the personal ads when he see's something and takes advantage.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, because we all know that Daniel would never have clothes on if I did.

Author Note: Song by Rupert Holmes. It's called Escape.

Warning: Unbetaed, so if you don't like it then don't read!

Daniel sighed; he was sitting in his office taking a break. He sipped at the coffee in front of him not really tasting it. He flipped the paper idly, not really caring about world or local news.

He didn't know how the exactly describe what he had been feeling lately. It had taken him a while to get through Sha're's death, and not it was like he had an itch, but the normal guy type itch. He wanted cuddling and kissing and romance. He sighed again he was turning into such a women.

He was skimming one of the pages eye when something caught his eye. A personal add. Normally he didn't pay attention to the personal adds because the people tended to sound desperate and unbelievable but this one it just had this flare that he felt like he knew the person. He read it three or four times smiling there wasn't anything sexual about the words but it made his groin stiffen and his stomach do little flip flops.

"If you like Piña Coladas and getting caught in the rain

If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain

If you'd like making love at midnight in the dunes on the Cape

Then I'm the love that you've looked for - write to me and escape"

Daniel cut the add out slipping it into his pocket he wasn't sure what he was going to do but he knew that the ad was calling to him.

------------------

Daniel walked in the next day caring the paper, he felt nervous and he hoped no one else picked up on his jittery behavior. He had gone home last night and after reading the ad for the 100th time he decided to answer it. He had sat at the table chewing a pencil, lost for words. It had been so frustrating he was a linguist and knew 26 different languages and he couldn't write a five word ad.

He's finally worked something out and called it in to the paper. He knew it probably wasn't his best work but he thought it spoke volumes. Now as he flipped to the page of want ads he couldn't help feel nervous, what would he do if this person liked his answer to the ad and showed up at the meeting place? He took a big swig of coffee reading his own words in the paper.

"Yes I like Piña Coladas and getting caught in the rain

I'm not much into health food - I am into champagne

I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon and cut through all this red-tape

At a bar called O'Malley's, where we'll plan our escape"

--------------------

Daniel looked at his watched 11:59 blinked at him he glanced around the bar, very few people here at this time of day moved his eyes back to the door as just as it opened and similar face appeared.

Daniel was surprised to see Jack, and as there as met Daniel would tell Jack all was curious as what they were both doing there.

Jack strode across the room in a couple large steps pulling up a seat next to his wayward friend and tilting his head. They both opened their mouths and at the same time asked  
"Piña Coladas?" before they began to chuckle.

Daniel was laughing so hard his chest hurt. He finally was calm enough to look at Jack, there eyes meeting suddenly all the laughter was gone. Jack eyes where dark, he seemed to be able to see right into Daniel who shifted nervously.

Daniel licked his lips before reaching out to touch Jacks thigh under the table. Jack glanced down before returning to look at Daniel. "I didn't know that you like Piña Coladas, getting caught in the rain and the feel of the ocean, and the taste of champagne."

Jacked leaned over whispering "So Daniel," Daniel swore Jacks lips grazed his ear as he spoke. "If you'd like making love at midnight in the dunes of the Cape You're the guy I've looked for - come with me and escape."

Daniel felt his whole body tingling. "Lets go Jack" with out a glance Jack threw some bills on the table for the drink Daniel was drinking and pulled him out of O'Malley's.

Suddenly Daniel was very glad he taken a chance and replied to that silly ad. He knew Jack would help him escape and give him what he needed.

Love.


End file.
